


Bad Wolf

by kattale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-level near violence, Doctor Who References, Feral Derek, M/M, Near miss of sort-of Beastiality, Near miss of sort-of Non/Dub-con, Self-cest, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattale/pseuds/kattale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes to great lengths to protect his future relationship with Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This was my final submission to the Teen Wolf Mating Games Challenge, for Challenge #6. The Challenge Prompt was references to wolves, beasts, or monsters in media. 
> 
> This was absolutely without doubt my favourite of the pieces of writing I produced for the Mating Games Challenge. It practically wrote itself. It was also the most fun I had during the entire 6 weeks, and seemed to get the best feedback. 
> 
> At my husband's brilliant suggestion, I toyed with the concept of the "Bad Wolf" grafitti from BBC Doctor Who. Which is a really good thing, because my only other idea would have been based on a scene from Farley Mowatt's Never Cry Wolf. LOL.
> 
> As I was pasting my final submission into the submission form, a half-hour before the deadline, I noticed in the fine print of the Challenge Guidelines that it specified "print media" (of which BBC TV Shows are NOT). I just about had a heart attack, before I reassured myself that the 1st example suggested by the Challenge mods was Derek singing "Hungry Like a Wolf" - which is music or vid reference, not a textual reference. I was still mostly expecting my submission to be disqualified, and I was consoling myself with the knowledge that I'd had a blast writing it, and I could always share it after the challenge. But apparently they accepted it, and more than a few people got a kick out of it, as the pleasant comments and mentions indicate.

_I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words. I scatter them in time, and space. A message to lead myself here._ ~Rose Tyler, "The Parting of the Ways"

 

Stiles studied the long slashes of paint across the front door of the old Hale house. He guessed this answered the question of whether the ubiquitous BAD WOLF graffiti tagged around Beacon Hills was actually a reference to the Sourwolf himself. Could a message be clearer?

Either someone’s a serious Doctor Who fan, or it’s the graffiti-equivalent of rapping Derek’s nose with a rolled-up newspaper. Or, the secret geek part of himself chortled, My future self is sending me a message about Derek Hale. It amused him that he didn’t immediately discard this as a possibility. 

~

“How stupid are you, Stiles???” Stiles glared at himself, pacing in agitation. “What the hell were you thinking? What part of *BAD* in *BAD WOLF* did you not understand? You almost ruined EVERYTHING!!!”

~

It was a Derek Hale Stiles had never seen before – a feral creature, uncontained and unrestrained – the antithesis of the tightly controlled Derek who held his inner beast in check. This creature’s only goal was to feed its basest instincts – and now razor-sharp claws pinned Stiles to the muddy ground, cold snout sniffling into his groin. A slow growl emanated from deep in the were’s chest as it crouched naked over Stiles, its oh-so-canine cock extended from its sheath, dark pink with a hint of swelling at the base. This was it, Stiles was convinced – the significant moment in time that all the graffiti was pointing to, the moment Derek Hale transformed into the BAD WOLF. Stiles had to get this right. Something was riding on this moment – enough to send a desperate message across time and space that only Stiles (and Rose Tyler) would understand.

Stiles ceased his struggles and lay back in the mud, acquiescing to Derek’s feral urges. He raised his chin, baring his throat to the beast, and pulled his hands back in surrender. What human part remained of Derek Hale grinned savagely.

A spray of flames shot through the darkness, close enough that Stiles could smell Derek’s pelt singing. What the fuck? The wolf snarled, backing slowly, facing off against the unknown intruder. A dark figure in a trenchcoat and a welder’s helmet approached through the twilight, wielding a flamethrower. “Bad Wolf!” the stranger shouted. “Bad Wolf! No cookie for you! Go home! Don’t make me put on the cone of shame!”

The beast cringed and backed away, snarling in frustration at the flaming torch. It reached the trees and loped off into the thicket.

~

The explanation came soon enough. “You let him take you when he’s out of his senses, out of control,” this older, stronger, sadder version of Stiles explained. “It’s… brutal. He’s tormented by the guilt. He pulls away from everyone, eventually just disappears into the bush, living wild. The pack is a wreck without him. He’s lost his trust in his wolf.” Older Stiles slumped in despair. “This is the pivotal moment, everything hinges on tonight. He realises he wants you, realises he can’t risk having you. It’s over before it’s begun.”

“So you came back in time – how, even??? – just to tweak the timing on when you get laid?”

“Exactly that. Your future – Derek’s, the pack’s, MY whole future – comes from what happens here tonight. I’ve worked over a decade for the chance to correct this moment. And YOU – you nearly blew it! Fucker.”

Stiles sat up. “But it’s good now, right? You fixed it – you could have just stopped him, you didn’t need to play this whole “Bad Wolf” game with me.”

“I thought you’d get it. Just… let him come to you. He will, in his own time, controlled.” He eyes Stiles speculatively. “But… meanwhile…” 

“Um… yeah?”

 

“It’s been a lonely wait.” Stiles ohmphs back into the ground, Stiles’ mouth licking into his needily. Stiles’ hands grasped at his clothing, trails of heat as they wrestled off the offending garments. “Let me show you a few things you’ll pick up in the next few years…” A thick cock presses up against his, slick with pre-come, and Stiles grinds up into it as, with a twist, a not-quite-familiar hand works them efficiently and knowingly into an explosive release. 

As Stiles recovers under slow, teasing kisses, he resolves to consult with Lydia ASAP about this conclusive disproof of his time paradox theories.  


~

In the distance, a wolf howls.


End file.
